


Inhale

by Lliyk



Series: Fresh Air [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Is A Giant Flirt And Zuko Couldn’t Be Happier, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Casual Sex, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: Zuko decides to keep Aang. Nothing prepares him for having to give him up so soon.He hadn’t been ready for the picture. In it Aang was laid back against Zuko’s pillows, bright gray eyes filled with mischief and a strawberry between his teeth. His boxers were pulled tantalizingly low, and the expanse of his pale tan skin — sexy lean cut muscle, littered with hickies — was washed warm and golden in the morning light. The upward angle was remnant of the view Zuko had when he’d taken Aang’s cock into his mouth before fucking him proper last night, save in the picture his chain glitters brightly in the sun and a stray trail of transparent red from the strawberry drips right over his plump bottom lip and down the taut curve of his left pectoral, begging to be licked clean.Zuko’s heart jumps just remembering it. How is he supposed to seriously contemplate anything when all he can imagine is Aang, still naked and ready in his bed, right where he wants him?“You good, Sparky?”
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fresh Air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012485
Comments: 27
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritersCottage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersCottage/gifts).



> _don't_ look at me, i know i'm supposed to be finishing [other things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306660?view_full_work=true). i'm just ready to put this fic on the interwebs already, even if it's not _entirely_ finished. i'm also really excited about this because it is a gift! i have not written anything for anybody in a long time and it feels super good, especially since it happens to be in ATLA'verse. especially since this pairing doesn't have a ~ton of love~ in the tags.
> 
> basically, mik said "MORE ZUKAANG" and i said "ABSOLUTELY" so here we are! 
> 
> typos.. perhaps?

* * *

“Where the hell have you been?” Toph shouts when Zuko walks through the back door of the dojo’s admin office. “We’re on recruits today! I’ve been calling you for _hours_!”

“You’ve been calling me for ten minutes,” Zuko corrects flatly. He drops his duffel and grins, hoping that Toph can hear it when he says, “I’m pretty sure I stole your date last night.”

“You did what, now?”

“I didn’t know you and _Sokka_ liked to invite a third into the bedroom.” Zuko says slyly. “I’m talking about Aang,” he clarifies, laughing when Toph’s confused frown falls and her cheeks turn an bright shade of bright red. “he went home with me last night and I’m pretty sure I’m going to see him again.”

“Oh my fucking Spirits,” Toph runs her hands down her face in exasperation. “ _you’re_ the one Katara was talking about?! _‘Tall, broody, hot, and obviously gay.’_ I _can’t_ believe I didn’t realize it was you. _Gross!_ ”

“Sorry, Smalls,” Zuko says, not sorry at all as he scribbles his entry time on the whiteboard on the far wall. “but I think you’re gonna have to keep fishing.”

“This is _so_...” Toph clenches her fists and lands a punch on his arm as he passes by her. “Fuck you,” she grumbles in annoyance.

“Not on your life,” Zuko’s reply is automatic. He shoulders his duffel and starts out the door towards the employee lockers, Toph hot in his heels. “floor in ten?”

“Floor in _five._ ” Toph snaps back, splitting off in the opposite direction. “Asshole.”

Zuko doesn’t bother wiping away his shit-eating grin. It stays with him through the day, and he shifts through his karate demonstrations for the waves of first timers he and Toph are in charge of for the morning with a lightness in his step.

“You’re scaring the newbies,” Toph says to him on their late lunch break. Zuko hums absently in acknowledgement as he finishes fixing her long twin braids. “whatever you’re doing, I say knock it off. We _want_ them to sign up for core classes, remember?”

Zuko thinks of the text he’d gotten a few hours ago, right when he’d stepped into the employee locker room to change.

Aang: _Thanks for leaving me breakfast! Here’s something for you to chew on while you think about what I said last night. Ttyl!_

Aang: _Attachments - 1 image_

He hadn’t been ready for the picture. In it Aang was laid back against Zuko’s pillows, bright gray eyes filled with mischief and a strawberry between his teeth. His boxers were pulled tantalizingly low, and the expanse of his pale tan skin — sexy lean cut muscle, littered with hickies — was washed warm and golden in the morning light. The upward angle was remnant of the view Zuko had when he’d taken Aang’s cock into his mouth before fucking him proper last night, save in the picture his chain glitters brightly in the sun and a stray trail of transparent red from the strawberry drips right over his plump bottom lip and down the taut curve of his left pectoral, begging to be licked clean.

Zuko’s heart jumps just remembering it. How is he supposed to seriously contemplate anything when all he can imagine is Aang, still naked and ready in his bed, _right_ where he wants him?

“You good, Sparky?”

“Moonpeaches,” Zuko ties off Toph’s braids with deftness born of familiarity and pats her shoulder. “just thinking.”

Toph pops a chestnut into her mouth. “ _Yeah,_ ” she says wryly. ”I can tell. Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not.” Zuko laughs and wanders a few steps away to adjust himself in his gi. “Aang is just giving me a lot to consider right now.”

“ _Ugh_. You’re right. I don’t want to know.”

Zuko sits down and picks at his own snack of mixed fruits without ever missing a beat. “He offered to be _casual friends with benefits_ —”

“—just said that I didn’t want to know—”

“—since he’s so busy studying. Which is cool, but—”

“—literally hate you _so much_ right now—”

“—I think that I might want him a little more _often_ than that?” Zuko finishes, contemplative. He bites into a slice of starpear as Toph heaves a heavy, put-upon thing of a sigh. “He’s _really_ great in bed. And talking to him was just so... easy. We _clicked_. I dunno.”

“It’s been less than a day.” Toph points out sourly, rolling her pale jade eyes. Zuko stays quiet at that, having been saying that exact sentence to himself in the back of his mind the entire time, and at _that_ Toph tilts her head. 

“Oh. Oh, shit,” Toph points in his direction suddenly, a teasing grin splitting her face. “You mean you _like_ him!”

Zuko’s cheeks flare with a blush. “... I don’t know.”

“You’re blushing!”

“You’re blind.”

“Only in the eyes,” Toph _tsks_. She leans back in her chair and crunches another chestnut. “I can hate you a little less for jacking my steez if you _like_ him, Zuko. Which you _totally_ do.”

“It’s been less than a day.” Zuko parrots. “Please don’t say _‘jack my steez’_ ever again.”

“And no less than two years since you _‘clicked’_ with someone.” Toph points out as if he hadn’t spoken. “Face it, Sparky! _You like him_. Stop overthinking it and just accept his offer! You might be an asshole but you’re still a damn good catch. Aang would have to be as blind as me to not come to that conclusion on his own. Which he _will_.”

Zuko chews a slice of dragonfruit in silence. It speaks volumes to him how she’s yet to drag Aang’s name through the metaphorical mud for not picking _her_ over _him_. He smiles slowly into his next bite of fruit. For all of her annoyed griping, Toph always manages to somehow still be endlessly supportive in the same breath. 

“You’re right—”

“—I _know—_ ”

“—thank you, Toph.” 

“Yeah, well.” Toph stands and wipes her hands together. “I know _happy_ when I hear it. I’ll never not encourage that for my friends, even if you _did_ steal my date.”

Zuko grins. “ _Thank you_ , Toph.”

“I accept thanks in cash only.” Toph says flatly as she tightens her black belt. “Anyway. You’ve got my blessing now so enough sap. Floor in five, Sparky. Recruits ain’t gonna teach themselves.”

“You got it, Smalls.” 

Toph flicks him off as she leaves the break room. Zuko chuckles around another bite of starpear, uncaring that his friend is unable to witness him lovingly return the gesture.

He takes the moment of solitude to finally reply to Aang.

Z: _You’ll pay for teasing me like that._

Aang’s immediate response ensures that he keeps the morning recruits shaking out on the mats.

Aang: _Hope so._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so much fun writing these fools. comments are ♡!

* * *

It turns out to be an entire week before Zuko can see Aang again.

Z: _What’s your schedule like?_

Aang: _Ridiculous, that’s what it’s like_

Aang: _MTW Natural Hazards & Microbio labs, MW Political Ecology & Chem II & Philosophy. Thursday nights are for Cartography. Friday mornings are for Toxicology and blowing my brains out in the library, and Saturday is for pretending to catch up on sleep _

Z: _Holy shit. But it’s SUMMER._

Aang: _Life of a double science major (:_

Z: _You did say that you like a challenge._

Aang: _Yeah. I do._

Z: _Happy to give you another if you want it, sunshine._

Aang: _I thought you’d never ask._

Z: _Sunday?_

Aang: _Sunday_.

Zuko waits for the weekend with bated breath and a steady thrum of excitement in his veins. He realizes that talking with Aang is quickly becoming his favorite thing; he’s flirty and funny and easy as a breeze to _share_ with, something he’s always been tentative about even still at his age of 26.

It certainly doesn’t hurt to know that Aang genuinely seems to find him _just_ as attractive.

“ _Gods_ you’re annoying,” Toph complains to him every day at work, but by Thursday she’s grinning when she says it — his enthusiasm during morning demos has gotten them more sign ups than it has all summer. “hurry up and get to the actual honeymoon phase already. The sooner you do, the less I can want to front kick your teeth out.”

Every day he grins right back at her. “Trust me, I’m trying.” 

His chats with Aang are exciting, but one thing Zuko secretly abhors about them is that they’re _sporadic_ , and so far entirely through texting. It abhors him because it _shouldn’t_ — Aang is busy and they’ve only just met — but then Zuko remembers what his presence had felt like next to him, Aang’s body warm next his and his breathtaking smile, and then he realizes that he... misses him.

The thought makes Zuko’s thoughts stutter. He realizes suddenly that he hasn’t even actually _answered_ Aang about being strictly casual. Toph is right though — Zuko likes him, and he isn’t so sure he _wants_ casual in the long run. But Aang is _busy_ and they’ve only _just met_. Yeah, _he misses him._ Then again, Zuko can’t ever recall hitting it off with someone so well. He’d be foolish to admit that the batch of saccharine emotions that comes along with that didn’t scare him on an intimate level. 

He reminds himself to take things one day at a time, telling himself that there is nothing wrong with starting out casual.

Saturday morning Zuko finally caves and scrolls his conversation with Aang back a few days. It’s his only real day off, and as much as he’s been thinking about it, he’s managed to hold off on taking his cock in hand while looking at the picture Aang had sent him last weekend.

He wonders briefly if he should send one back, just to tease, but then he zeroes in on Aang’s left shoulder in the picture he sent; where there’s a set of purple, bottom teeth marks that evoke the memory of Aang sinking onto him, perfect and slow, and the thought of retaliation flees his mind.

A soft sound gets stuck in his throat, but just as he dares to slip his fingers past the band of his boxers his phone lights up with Aang’s name. Zuko nearly drops the device onto his face as he scrambles to sit up, cursing as his face heats furiously. What are the chances? Aang has never _called_ him before. He clears his throat before he answers. 

“Uh. Hey.”

“I know, I know. I was going to text you, but I thought... _why not?_ ” Aang’s laughter is bright and immediately infectious. Zuko can feel his mouth stretch into a wide grin at the sound, despite his embarrassment. “Is this a bad time?”

“Ah, no,” Zuko flips the skewed duvet over his waist, ears turning warm. “nope. I actually just got up a few minutes ago. What’s up?”

“Oh, good! You haven’t eaten. You wanna get breakfast with me? I left the campus library at a pretty reasonable hour last night so I’m rewarding myself.”

Zuko feels his brow shoot up. “Am I a part of your reward?” 

“If you want to be.” Aang says coolly. Zuko can hear the smile that comes with the delivery; the same little teasing one that had come with the words _‘I like a challenge.’_

He pulls the phone away to check the time — 9am — and then thinks about what he’d just been about to do, the heat from his face returning to stir in his gut.

“Sure, breakfast would be great.” Zuko answers. “What about tomorrow?”

“I’m hoping we can talk about that in person.” Aang admits.

“Of course. Where should I meet you?”

“There’s a place called _Soul Food_ I’ve been wanting to go to for a while now, in the middle ring. And you don’t have to meet me. I can pick you up.”

“That sounds like a plan, then. Let’s say half an hour?”

“That’s perfect! I’ll let you know when I make it to your building.”

“I’m surprised you even remember,” Zuko chuckles. 

Aang’s voice dips an octave, sending a flare through him, “oh, I remember a _lot_ of things,” and then he is saying goodbye, chipper as ever. “I’ll see you, Zuko!”

“Yeah,” Zuko breathes. “see you.”

The line beeps twice, the same quick tempo that Zuko’s heart had adopted after Aang’s quip. He drops his phone into his king sized sea of blankets and promptly rolls over to bury his face in a pillow.

Did Aang just ask him out on a date?

He’s pretty sure that Aang just asked him out on a date.

A bubble of abrupt giddiness pops in Zuko’s chest. To think he had been about to...

“ _Argh_.” He grumbles at himself, slipping out of bed and beelining for his bathroom. “No time to pretend to be flustered because the guy you were about to jerk off to called you right before. Get your ass in gear.”

His face is bright red in the mirror though. He ignores it, instead taking in how his hair is a sleepy mess and how there’s a thin track of dried drool at the corner of his mouth. Zuko brushes his teeth and then hops in the shower, thinking ahead about clothes to wear. Ba Sing Se summers were almost perfect; never too hot and scattered rains every few days. 

His phone is chiming at him when he’s finally out of the bathroom, screen lit up with a text from his sister.

Azula: _Let me over this weekend. I’m sick of this dorm._

Zuko rolls his eyes, recognizing the code for _Mai and Ty Lee_ _are being annoying_.

Z: _Suck it up. I’ve got plans._

Azula: _Traitor_.

No way is he inviting his sister’s grumpy attitude into his condo in the midst of his plans with Aang. Zuko tosses his phone and moves to pick out his clothes, having decided on a simple white tee with cuffed black jeans and his pair of dirty red demonias. He plucks the boots from his line of many and snags a hair-tie from around the knob of the closet door, fitting it around his wrist before grabbing his phone to stuff into his pocket.

Zuko breezes out of his loft and down the flight of stairs that open to the rest of his home, bypassing the secondary bedroom and stepping out onto the open floor. Already, slats of warm sunlight beam in from the wall of shuddered windows. His watch is on the kitchen counter where he’d left it on his way up last night, and he stops to cuff the face of gleaming gold over his other wrist. His phone rings from his back pocket, just as he makes through the open den to the cusp of the foyer.

“Hi,” he answers Aang, switching to speakerphone so that his hands are free to work the knotted laces of his boots. “I’m at the door. Give me a minute, and then I’m on my way down.”

“No worries,” Aang says nonchalantly. “just wanted to check before I did this.”

Zuko pauses in undoing his shoe strings — “Huh?” — but Aang’s words make sense as the knocking on his door starts. Zuko scoops up his phone as he stands to step down into the foyer, sliding on socked feet across the shiny white tiles. “Are you..?” he asks into the phone.

“Yes.” 

Zuko swings the door open in the middle of the word. Aang is indeed standing at his door, wearing an orange haori left open over his own white tee and cut-off dark wash jeans. Zuko drinks him in, from his white slip-on sneakers and the gold anklet he spots resting against the sky-blue of an arrow tattoo, right up to his gleaming gray eyes and the excited smirk pulling at his mouth. Zuko’s throat goes dry. It’s not that he forgot how ridiculously hot Aang is; it’s just that he’d forgotten how hot he is with clothes on.

Zuko’s phone beeps before he can even say hello. His mouth drops open in mock affront.

“Did you just hang up on me?”

Aang laughs. “Hello to you, too. You ready to go?”

“I was just putting on my shoes,” Zuko mutters. He swings the door open wider. “come on in. Give me a second and we’ll be on our way.”

Aang beams and bows dramatically, slipping past Zuko to lean against the wall at the end of the foyer. Zuko lets the door shut with absent movement. Whatever cologne Aang is wearing lingers in the air before him, savory and delectable and making him _feel_ things.

“How was your week?” Aang asks easily as Zuko resumes his spot on the foyer step. “I imagine working at a dojo is _loads_ of fun.”

“Most times,” Zuko chuckles. “my week was pretty good. Helps when I’ve got a huge flirt blowing up my phone at all hours of the day.”

Aang sinks down the wall to rest his arms on his knees, a sly look on his handsome face. “I wonder who that could be?”

“Don’t play innocent.” Zuko can’t help the dominance that instantly leaks into his tone. Not that he wants to. “You and I both know that you are anything but.”

 _“Yes, sir.”_ Aang purrs. Zuko snaps his head up, done with his laces and ready to pounce. Aang must see the heat of promise that he feels reflected on his face, because he holds his hands up in surrender and gives Zuko wide eyes. “Okay, okay. I’ll save the teasing for later.”

Zuko stands. “As you should,” he agrees with a note of demand. He reaches around the corner into the blue ceramic bowl that houses his wallet and keys. “now let’s get out of here before I have _you_ for breakfast instead.”

The look Aang gives him tells Zuko that Aang wouldn’t mind so much, but Zuko really _is_ hungry. As much as he loves the idea of bending Aang over his dining table, he was promised real food and breakfast hours only last so long. The ride down the elevator is spent first with matching smirks driven by memory and then light conversation, both sharing and getting into some of the unmentioned details of their days apart.

Aang’s ride is a canary yellow Lancer EVO X with glossy black rims and the hood and spoiler to match. Zuko whistles in appreciation for the little racing car, smitten with the fact that the license plate reads _ITZ STCK_.

“I got tired of people asking,” Aang explains as Zuko’s laughter rings out through the garage park. Zuko grins and lets Aang open the passenger side door for him. 

“Uh-huh.” Zuko says, infinitely jocose. “ _Sure_ you did.”

 _Soul Food_ isn’t terribly far, but Zuko spends more than half the drive gushing over Aang’s apparent modified specs anyway. He spends the rest of the fifteen minute drive through the middle ring watching Aang shift through the gears and dart through Saturday morning traffic like it’s just him on the road. Watching him drive is an incredible turn on, and Zuko wonders if Aang had felt the same way when he had been bringing them to his place after the club.

“Zuko,” Aang’s smirk is wide and playful as he expertly shifts into first and then whips the car back into a parking spot. “you’re staring.”

“How could I not?” Zuko mutters.

Aang’s smirk widens into a smile, and Zuko matches it when their arms brush together on the walk up the restaurant’s steps.

They’re hit with an overflow of sensation when they walk inside. There are potted plants of all shapes and sizes taking up corners and counters, and the pleasant, appetizing aroma of _breakfast_ hangs heavily in the air. Zuko observes, tying his hair up as he takes to peering through the glass panels of the rustic oak walls. Aang greets the hostess standing at the podium.

“Good morning!” Aang breaks out a thousand watt grin and holds up the peace sign. “Table for two, please. Out on the patio, if it’s available.”

The hostess flicks her gaze over them and smiles shyly, a blush dusting her cheeks as she gathers a pair of menus and gestures for them to follow her lead. The patio turns out to be full, but the hostess does find them a booth sequestered against a large window covered in broken lattice that’s crawling with what Zuko recognizes absently as philodendron. The host leaves them with menus but a server appears in a blink, asking after drinks and rattling off the day’s breakfast special.

Aang orders a bellini and iced water. Zuko raises his brow and gets a mimosa for himself, turning to the menu as Aang asks about one of the specials again. Zuko isn’t surprised to find that the menu is entirely vegan, but he is surprised about the amount of varying substitutes available for each dish.

“Idli-Sambar sounds great!” Aang beams at the server. “I’d also like an easy side of youtiao, with apple-almond butter instead of jam.”

The server scribbles away with an equally bright smile and turns to Zuko, who settles on loaded okonomiyaki.

“I have no idea what you got, but anything that you eat with apple butter _has_ to be good,” Zuko says once their server has gone. He smiles at Aang from across the table, enjoying the way sitting down with him like this feels. “what’s _youtiao?_ I don’t think I’ve had it before.”

“It’s basically just a stick shaped donut,” Aang chuckles. “they split in two! I’ll share, don’t worry.”

“I was going to steal one regardless,” Zuko admits, grinning triumphantly when Aang’s mirth turns into a cadence of laughter. In the moment after their server returns brandishing their respective champagne glasses, and Zuko feels something light and fluttery in his ribcage when Aang insists on toasting.

“To you,” Aang says, clinking their glasses. “for agreeing to have breakfast with me and looking _really_ hot while doing it.”

Zuko hides a blush by taking a large sip of his drink. Aang’s eyes glitter in the cut of the morning sun, alive with amusement and something Zuko isn’t sure how to name.

“You wanted to talk about tomorrow?” Zuko hedges.

Aang brightens impossibly. “I do,” he says. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today and just sleep over at my place tonight instead? 

Zuko blinks, surprised. “ _Oh_.”

“It’s just — you mentioned that you give private lessons on Sunday evenings, and to be honest I’d like you to myself for the whole day.”

“That’s...” Zuko blinks again, the flutter in his chest morphing into full fledged wingbeats. “Yeah. I’d actually really like that, Aang.”

Aang sets down his drink and tilts his head. “Really? For some reason I thought I would have to engage in a lot more persuading than that.”

“Yes, really.” Zuko laughs. “Besides, you offered new breakfast. What’s more persuasive than that?”

“I can think of a few things,” Aang says pointedly, leveling clear gray eyes at him. “I’m sure you can, too.”

Zuko hums quietly, returning the heated gaze over the rim of his champagne glass. The bubbly citrus within is suddenly a lot more sweeter than it was a second ago.

“Consider me convinced.” Zuko tells him, rumbly with burgeoning licks of desire. “You mind if we stop back at my place after this first?”

“Of course.” Aang is grinning now. “That was the plan all along.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Zuko jests, arching his eyebrow.

Aang’s grin alters back into a smirk, and as easy as breathing the two of them fall into the same pattern of flirty banter that’s been governing their text conversations. Before Zuko knows it they’re leaning across the table towards one another, even as they animatedly tuck into their food and go about swapping forkfuls.

Together they decide to indulge in a second drink. “It’s a Saturday after all,” Aang reminds him with a smile before excusing himself from the table — the lady in the booth behind them has brought in her pet civet-hound and apparently he just _has_ to get permission to pet it. Zuko watches on with growing amusement and swelling bouts of terrifying affection.

Clearly having gotten his permission, Aang bows in thanks to the woman, his thousand watt grin somehow growing brighter as he crouches down to the animal’s level. Zuko takes the moment to pull out his phone and send off a text to his sister.

Z: _You can crash until tomorrow night._

The response comes quickly.

Azula: _?_

Azula: _Nevermind. I don’t want to know._

Zuko laughs to himself, reminded of Toph. _Yeah_ , he thinks.

Z: _Probably not._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look. this story has been fighting with me _a lot_ this last week (my brain is WIRED for zutara atm) but i _finally_ gathered it the way i want it. that said, we just gonna go ahead and add two chapters. lmfao. enjoy! 
> 
> ~beware~ the typos! comments are fuel ♡.

* * *

Zuko barely has time to take in the layout of Aang’s apartment before he finds himself against the nearest wall. 

“Eager?” Zuko laughs but it tapers quickly into a ragged growl when Aang drops to his knees and boldly palms him through his jeans. “ _Cocktease.”_

Stormy gray eyes glitter up at him. “It’s not teasing if I follow through, now is it?”

Like lock and key, Aang has Zuko’s dominance easily clicking into place. “Slowly, then,” he demands, husky and low. He cups Aang’s jaw and runs his thumb over his bottom lip, blood quickening at the mental image of his mouth on him. “I want to see just how you plan to follow through for me.”

“Oh, Zuko.” Aang deftly frees Zuko’s cock. “Who said that this is for you?”

Zuko’s reply is lost to the perfect wet heat of Aang’s mouth around the head of his hardening length. A long, gritty hum rolls out of him as he braces himself against the wall, and his hips buck just so as Aang suddenly sinks his mouth to the hilt of his shaft.

 _“Aaagni_ _,_ Aang.” Aang chuckles, and tiny flecks of white dance across his vision as the vibration of it ricochets up his spine. “What _—_ _mm_ _,”_ a growl pours out of him, _“_ _what happened to slow?”_

Aang tilts his head and rears back leisurely then, revealing inch by glistening inch of him, and Zuko watches, wide eyed and breathless, as Aang parts his mouth and tilts back ever farther. He holds the tip of Zuko’s cock up on the tip of his tongue and stills. Zuko nearly keens as a wash of hot, needy pleasure seizes him when he realizes that Aang is _waiting._

“You don’t want slow,” he clarifies with whispered awe. “you want me to fuck your mouth.”

Aang’s top lip curls up in an inviting flash of teeth. He folds his hands in his lap and opens his mouth wider, brow quirking as if to say _duh._

A moan escapes Zuko as the image of him — expectant gray eyes, wet red lips, smug half grin and _down on his knees_ with _cock on his tongue_ — sears itself into his memory, and with a muttered _aw, fuck_ he grips Aang by the chin and carefully sinks himself to the back of his throat.

“Look at you, Aang,” Zuko gasps as he picks a pace and pumps into Aang’s mouth. Aang refuses to drop his gaze, and shivers run through him at the glint of tears thickening his bottom lashes. “perfect and gorgeous on your knees—” Aang chokes out a whine at the praise, and electric pleasure tightens in Zuko’s loins out the sound. “—couldn’t have made you better myself—”

Aang moans and hollows his cheeks. Zuko loses himself to the stutter of his hips with a loud groan, his hands tightening around where they’ve come to rest along the sides of Aang’s neck.

“Open,” Zuko growls impatiently, “open, open, open, _open—_ _”_ and in the next second he is watching himself spill with a punched out gasp, long and hard in sticky white ropes against the roof of Aang’s mouth. Aang takes a single open-mouthed gulp, and a disbelieving grunt rips out of Zuko as his star spangled gaze zeros in on Aang’s bobbing adam’s apple.

“Thank you, sir,” Aang purrs, and Zuko thinks he’s going to lose his fucking mind at the sight and sound of him; raspy voiced and swollen-lipped, cum dribbling down his chin and charcoal eyes blown with lust. There is a very obvious erection straining the zipper of his jeans, and Zuko can already feel his blood stir as he pulls back and collapses along the wall.

He takes in a shaky breath. “You _little—”_

“Nothing about me is little.” Aang chuckles throatily, gaze steady and sharp. “My appetite, for instance...”

 _“—brat._ _”_ Zuko spits. He drops to his knees, darts his tongue out to scoop up the trail of white on Aang’s chin and then promptly kisses him, hands blindly fisting in the fabric of his haori as he spreads his thighs and drags himself into Aang’s lap.

Aang’s hands find his waist with a surprised mewl. Zuko tries not to think about how perfectly he _fits_ and starts purposefully rolling his hips. The feeling of Aang straining against him draws out a long, low moan. Aang threads his fingers into his hair and _tugs_ _,_ and his moan turns into a full growl of dominant lust.

“Zuko,” Aang breaks their lip lock, “ _not_ that I mind, but—” cants his hips up in a seek of more friction with a shallow gasp as Zuko immediately drops his mouth to nip at his neck, “—Zuko, _please_ say you’re going fuck me.”

 _Please_ sends heat scattering across Zuko’s gut like a shower of sparks. He drops a hand to pop the button on Aang’s jeans.

“Beg me nicely,” he says, nipping and licking and slowly tugging at Aang’s zipper. Already he is rock hard again, and Aang’s quiet little moan only serves to rile him more. “Let’s hear it, then,” Zuko growls. “We don't have all day.”

Aang lets out an airy laugh — “We literally have all day,” — but it is quick to turn into _please, Zuko, please oh please_ once Zuko has him by the balls, one finger teasing his rim. 

“Yeah,” Zuko rasps, drinking in the way Aang’s freed cock bobs involuntarily, swollen and plum at the head; the way he writhes and undulates as he leaks pre-cum. “Yeah I’m going to fuck you, alright.”

Aang lets out another litany of pleas. Zuko leans in to capture Aang’s mouth in another hot kiss, swallowing the word that fuels him so. “Bedroom,” he demands, retracting his hands with mountainous effort. “Come on, sunshine. Lead the way or I’ll fuck you here.”

Aang groans and pushes Zuko out of his lap, only to tuck himself away and quickly take him by the hand. In their haste Zuko manages to take in the white walls and bright hardwood floors, the stretch of the wide corner window in the living room — couch, coffee table stacked with textbooks, tv — which bleeds openly into a kitchen that’s done up in chipped, cheery yellow. The living room is backed by a dining room turned den — huge old round rug, scattered floor pillows, a piano loaded with standing picture frames — but finally Aang stops him at a short flight of three carpeted steps at the end of the den, whatever lay above secluded by the thick wall of crimson curtain that hangs from the ceiling.

Zuko raises his brow at the apparent pause. Aang smiles and sweeps the curtain aside. 

“How do you want me?” Aang asks, already up the steps and shedding his orange haori. “Zuko?”

 _Zuko can’t come to the phone right now_ _,_ his brain blurts. He’s too busy staring at the gleaming silver _pole_ stationed on the empty left side of the room.

They’ve _never_ talked about _this._

“Zuuu _-koo_ _,”_ Aang sing-songs. Zuko rakes his gaze over the tall floor mirror angled in the corner by the pole, the expanse of windows boasting a southern view of the city, and to the large canopy bed centered along the wall to his right, before finally landing on Aang; who is right in front of him, smirking like a devil. “you in there—? Woah!”

“Very,” Zuko manages to grit out, but only barely. He’s got Aang up by the belt loops, and his legs have automatically moved to tighten around his waist, further fueling the extremely vivid mental image of him working the pole. “No,” he corrects. “You—”

“Strip?” Laughter rumbles out of Aang, still coarse and quiet from taking Zuko’s cock. “Not in Ba Sing Se. Not publicly, I mean. I haven’t found the right club yet.”

 _Not publicly_ _._ “And you didn’t think to tell me?”

Aang smirks. “I didn’t think you needed to know.”

Zuko carries him up the steps, making a note to think about that later. “Brat,” he growls.

 _“Yes, sir._ _”_ Aang purrs.

With another growl Zuko slants his mouth over Aang’s and drops him to the messily made bed, caging him in and rutting shamelessly against the curve of his jean clad ass.

“Can we _please_ do this without clothes?” Aang hedges breathlessly. 

Zuko promptly backburns his curiosity about the pole; he does not need to be asked twice. He leans back and fits his hands under his tee so that he can peel it off, letting it drop unceremoniously to the carpeted floor. On the bed Aang does the same, moving to shimmy out of his pants as Zuko kneels down to hastily unlace his boots. His gaze trails from Aang to the pole and back, and Aang offers him a roguish grin in return.

“Good boys get shows,” Aang says slyly, pushing at the hem of his boxers. “are you going to be good for me, Zuko?”

Zuko chuckles darkly, fully naked and untying his haphazard bun.

“Oh, sunshine,” he replies with a playful sigh, reaching out to hook his finger in the braid of gold on Aang’s ankle. He drops his voice an octave, as serious as he dares when he opens his mouth to say: “I’m no boy.”

“No,” Aang agrees. He tilts his head back and appraises him with a hooded gaze, his smirk shifting into something more genuine. “I think you might be my favorite.”

Zuko isn’t entirely sure what that means, but he accepts the compliment with a flashing smile of his own as he lets his stare follow the lines of sky-blue that lead to his prize.

Aang spreads his legs and grips the base of his now half-hard cock. “Well don’t just stare,” he looks up at Zuko from under his lashes. “come and get me, papi.”

Something in Zuko’s brain breaks. With lightning speed he grabs Aang by the ankles, drags him to the edge of the bed and crashes against him with a sloppy, domineering kiss. He greedily swallows Aang’s startled yelp, satisfaction blooming in his chest alongside his rapidly unfurling desire as the sound turns into a series of wanting moans. 

Aang cards his fingers through his hair and uses the leverage to pull himself ever-closer, kissing back with a ferocity that belies his calm disposition. Zuko revels in the clash of teeth and tongue as he wraps Aang’s legs around him.

“Zuko,” Aang gasps, hands coming to cup his face. “Please. How do you want me?”

“Such a good boy,” Zuko rumbles, teasing — but then Aang lets out the neediest thing of a whine, and Zuko cannot for the life of him explain why he never _actually_ picked up on his penchant for praise. “Just like this,” he tells Aang, smoothing his palms up his toned thighs. “on the edge and begging for me, like the good boy you are.”

Aang whines again. “Lube is under the pillows.”

“No need.” Zuko tells him. “Hands and knees.”

Aang’s eyes widen, their deep gray going glossy and unfocused for the longest of seconds as he registers Zuko command; as he no doubt recalls the first time he’d issued the order.

Zuko, _proud_ _,_ allows the slight disobedience. He drops his mouth to the shell of Aang’s ear, his touch roaming farther up his beautifully corded body.

“ _Good_ boys get to cum twice,” he drawls, and with the sharp inhale Aang takes Zuko knows that he’s remembering _that_ _,_ too. “Now,” Zuko continues quietly. “how about getting on your knees for me again, hm?”

Aang does as he’s told, and Zuko rewards him by diving straight for his puckered entrance, swiftly reducing him to that writhing, whining mess that he’d been out in the foyer with precise, steady swipes of his tongue.

 _“Spirits_ _,_ Zuko,” Aang chokes out the words, face buried in the blankets. “so good. The best. Better than when you’re in my wet dreams. _Fuck_ _._ Fuck, _fuckfuckfuck.”_

 _You dream about me?_ Zuko wants to ask, but he’s got a face full of perfectly toned ass and he’s _just_ — “Mmmnh, _yes_ _,_ Zuko!” — found the tender slope of flesh that he’s been looking for, so he files that away for later, too, and focuses on not blowing his load from Aang’s incoherent begging alone.

A tremor is starting to work it’s way up Aang’s legs, and Zuko kneads at the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs with his thumbs, tight and firm circles that brush along the ends of his arrows.

 _“Oh_ _,_ I — I’m gonna cum,” Aang confirms; warns. “Zuko. I’m gonna cum. Your mouth. Please. Wanna _see_ , _please._ I—”

Zuko lets his mouth free with a lewd wet sound. Aang hisses out in needy disagreement and pushes his ass back, but Zuko flips Aang over with quick hands and hushes him just as. 

“You beg for me _so_ well, Aang,” he rasps as he drinks in the flush that has spread down Aang’s neck, the way his chest heaves and the way his mouth has been bitten red. Zuko swipes the spit from his chin with a finger and smears it across his palm. _“_ _such a good boy.”_

Aang moans, and Zuko wraps his hand around his length in the very same second that he lowers his mouth to the head of Aang’s. Aang’s moan morphs into a full, desperate cry as Zuko tightens his lips around the tip of his cock and gives a single, hard suck.

With a wild upward buck of his hips and a quiet, reverent gasp of “oh, _Zuko_ _...”_ Aang fists his hands into the sheets, arching prettily as he releases waves of salty spunk into Zuko’s waiting mouth, his lips parting and his lids fluttering shut as his orgasm continues to rock through him.

Zuko commits the sight to memory as he swallows; the sound and the taste and the _feeling_ expanding in his chest at the way Aang just whispered his name. It nearly makes him dizzy with how so very different Aang’s orgasm is from their first time together, and he silently — _foolishly_ _,_ he knows — hopes that he will get to experience the vision in every which way that there is to experience.

“Zuko,” Aang calls, soft and curious. Zuko hums in acknowledgement around the head of his softening cock, and Aang opens his glassy gray eyes, alive with intensity, to look at him. “have I been good?”

Gently, Zuko lets Aang’s cock out of his mouth. He licks his lips, careful to not to miss a drop. 

“Very.” He assures Aang.

“Then please,” Aang whines, _“_ _fuck me.”_

Zuko’s blood sings. How can he deny him when he asks so nicely? He really, _really_ couldn’t have made the man better himself.

Aang reaches under the pillows and then sits up on his elbows, glossy gray eyes trained on him. Zuko leans forward and brushes their noses together, only kissing Aang once he tilts his chin up in both demand and query. Zuko curls a hand around Aang’s nape and kisses him deeply, letting Aang taste himself on his tongue as he plucks the bottle of lube from his fingers.

“How do you want to be fucked, hm?” Zuko murmurs, nibbling at Aang’s irresistible bottom lip. “Tell me, sunshine.”

“Slow and hard, until I can’t take it anymore.” Shivers rock through him at the answer. Aang melds their mouths together, firmly, then chastely. He pulls back and looks at Zuko, whispers, “Until I’m begging you to let me ride your cock, Zuko. Please.”

“Aw,” Zuko’s eyes shut for the longest of seconds, his own voice falling into a whisper. _“_ _fuck.”_

Aang hums. “Mm-hmm.”

Obediently — and because, _yeah_ _,_ he _really_ wants to — Zuko grips Aang’s knees and spreads them, bends them just far enough for him to fit. He leans down and sinks his teeth into Aang’s bottom lip in the same moment that he grinds the underside of his cock against his spit-slick entrance, and they let out dual pitches of pleasure, an electric current running between them at the shared friction. Aang surges up and kisses Zuko in earnest then, his hands cupping his face, and, _no_ _,_ it does _not_ escape him how Aang seems to absently brush his thumb over the line of scar marking his left cheek.

 _“You_ _...”_ Aang starts, laughs. “Gods. Please, Zuko. I haven’t stopped thinking about your cock in me since that night.”

A growl builds slowly in the pit of his chest as he douses his shaft with lube; appreciation for the praise. “Keep talking,” he demands, watching Aang’s features as he then ditches the lube and very pointedly sticks two fingers into his mouth. 

Aang moans, his brows snapping down as his hips shift restlessly and the word _favorite_ whispers from his lips again. Zuko only chuckles, focused on watching Aang watch him suck at his own digits.

“Last weekend — nobody’s ever really handled me the way you did, Zuko. I’m a dominant switch,” Aang says, gray eyes blown black with desire. “a brat, yeah, but a typically I _top_ _,_ and you _made_ me want to submit. Made me want to be under you.”

Zuko’s breathing picks up at the sudden sexual confession, a sensation that is both star-hot and affectionate scoring through him. He watches Aang with a budding sense of predatory possession, his words fueling his inner fire and making the dom in him want to fucking _preen._

“You made me _want_ to lay on my back.” Aang continues, sultry and low. “To bottom, and to be a _good boy.”_

Zuko pops his fingers from his mouth and tackles Aang back into the sheets, the growl spilling out of him as he peppers nips and licks down his chest.

“You made me _beg — mm_ _.”_ Aang chokes the words out with a gasp as Zuko sinks his fingers past the rim of his hole. “I don’t beg for anybody.”

Zuko expertly scissors his fingers as he flicks his tongue over a dusky nipple. “You beg for me.”

 _“Yes_ _,_ sir,” Aang whines with bated breath. “Please, Zuko.”

With a muttered curse Zuko presses the pads of his fingertips to Aang’s prostate, satisfied with the pleasure filled gasp and shout he receives for his effort. He pulls his fingers from Aang swiftly, only to line up the tip of his glistening cock and promptly start seating himself within his hot, tight, spit-slick walls.

Aang’s hands fly to his shoulders. “Yes,” he keens. _“_ _Spirits_ _,_ yes. _Yes_.”

Zuko slides into Aang at an agonizing pace, only stopping once he is fully seated, sweat beading at his temple and making a sticky mess of his already tousled hair.

“Fuck,” he shudders as electric need coils in his loins. “Aang—”

 _“Move_ _,_ Zuko.” Aang rolls his hips, and Zuko sees white. “ _Fuck_ me, _please.”_

Zuko growls at him before carefully sliding out, and victory licks at him as Aang's tiny sound of protests tapers off into a high and harsh moan at the slam of his hips. It will not be long before he has Aang asking to fuck himself on his cock. Zuko does it again, basking in Aang’s little supplicant sounds and using the momentum to angle his aim and pound into him with the sure, steady rhythm that he’d begged so nicely for.

Aang’s breaths grow needy and shallow, in perfect tandem with his own. The canopy bed sways and creaks, but it’s the metallic rattle of what appear to be handcuffs linked on both sides at the head of the bed that makes the last of Zuko’s decorum crumble apart.

“Perfect,” he rambles, snatching Aang’s wrists and pinning them to the mattress. Aang hisses out a _please, oh gods_ _,_ and despite his word Zuko finds himself fucking into Aang with sharp abandon. “Tight, wet, _fucking_ cocktease—”

Aang cries out his name. _“_ _Harder.”_

“—sinful, _sinful_ little mouth, _fuck_ _,_ Aang—”

 _“Harder_ _,_ Zuko.”

Zuko growls and hoists a single tattooed leg over his shoulder, the sharp slap of his balls an obscene beat to their ragged breaths. The bedframe bangs into the wall, and with a desperate whine Aang starts shifting his hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

 _“_ _Zuko_ _,”_ he begs, and Zuko can feel the burning need for release start to sizzle up from his loins to scatter across his spine. “please, I want—”

Zuko cuts Aang off with a dirty, open mouthed kiss, nearly folding him in half just for their lips to meet. Aang lets out a deliciously choked sound and the angle, and in the span of a moment Zuko deftly adjusts; slides one hand over Aang’s thigh to hold him to the bed and shifts his hips so that his cock slides sure and true over Aang’s sweet spot.

 _“Tui and La,_ _”_ Aang practically vibrates under him. “Agni above, I’m going to cum. _Fuck_ _,_ Zuko. Harder. _Harder. Please.”_

A primal sound ebbs in his chest, and he gasps over it as Aang’s pleas of passion send him towards the edge of orgasm faster and faster.

“Be good for me,” Zuko growls as he opts to bring Aang’s lowered leg over his shoulder, too. Aang whines, a tear dropping down his cheek as Zuko folds over and selfishly begins to fuck into him. “be a good boy and cum for me, Aang.”

Aang shivers. “More,” he gasps. “I’m _close_ , Zuko, I just need—” another begging cry. _“_ _—please_ _,_ touch me.”

 _Please_ , and Zuko’s hips stutter — in an abrupt wave of blinding pleasure his release hits him, briefly robbing him of his vision and ripping a long, guttural groan from the back of his throat — but Zuko does not stop. He slams into Aang with calculated precision even as he shakes; palms Aang’s leaking cock and firmly runs his thumb along the underside of his shaft, timing the twist of his wrist with each staggered thrust.

“Zu _—oh.”_

Aang arcs high above the bed, knuckles white as he pulls at the messy, damp sheets. He comes into Zuko’s hand with a breathless cry, his legs shaking and squeezing around his neck and shoulders. Zuko stills, lids fluttering shut and a lump forming in his throat as Aang convulses around him.

“Down,” Aang manages after a few harsh gulps of air. He taps at Zuko, and Zuko moves to lower his legs slowly. “Easy. Yeah, thank y—”

The word is lost into a shared moan of oversensitivity as Zuko carefully unsheathes his cock from Aang, mindful of his handful and even more so of the pending soreness Aang is bound to have. 

Zuko lets out a deep sigh through his nose, and Aang looks at him with a lazy, satisfied grin, something along the lines of awe in his searing gray gaze.

“You are _so_ _...”_ Aang starts and stops, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and offering no more than a minute shake of his head. Zuko merely raises his eyebrow at him. “Nevermind,” he laughs, languidly raising a finger to point. “bathroom is right there, down on the left.”

“Shower?” Zuko asks, though he would very much like to discard their state of mess and opt for take-out and making out. _“_ _bath_ _,_ maybe?”

“Spirits, yeah,” Aang agrees, laughing again. “being clean sounds great, but unless you plan on carrying me in you're just gonna have to go first.”

 _“Carry_ you? I dunno...” Zuko pretends to think about it, flexing his arms in mock contemplation despite his palmful of drying spunk. Aang rolls his eyes and half heartedly kicks out at his knee, pulling a burst of laughter out of him. “Fine, fine! That can be arranged.”

 _“Thank you_ _,_ sir,” Aang purrs.

“Don’t go thanking me yet, sunshine.” Zuko says with a smirk. “We literally have all day.”


End file.
